1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic optoelectric device, an organic optoelectric device including the same, and a display device including the organic optoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectric device is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type may include a photoelectric device in which excitons generated by photoenergy are separated into electrons and holes, the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes respectively, and electrical energy is generated. Another type may include a light emitting device to generate photoenergy from electrical energy by supplying a voltage or a current to electrodes.
Examples of the organic optoelectric device may include an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, and an organic photo-conductor drum, and the like.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) has been considered due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. The organic light emitting diode converts electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material, and may have a structure in which an organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic layer may include, e.g., an emission layer and optionally an auxiliary layer. The auxiliary layer may include at least one layer selected from, e.g., a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron blocking layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, and a hole blocking layer, in order to help improve efficiency and stability of an organic light emitting diode.